Switching for bad
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: When Cruella and Eggman switch place, they began doing their work so Sonic, Lucky and their friends must save the day.


One day at the lair, Eggman is thinking of a plan to destroy Sonic.

Eggman said, "Hmm, I need a way to destroy Sonic. Let see, no I can't use that. Maybe I can try using robots, but then Sonic will come an beat me and destroy the robot."

Orbot said, "Um, Eggman I hope I'm not being rude, but maybe the reason why Sonic is defeating you is because you always do the same thing everyday."

Eggman said, "What are you getting at?"

Orbot said, "Well, maybe you can have another person defeat Sonic for you."

Eggman said, "You dimwit, how am I gonna find another person to beat Sonic at this rate?"

Cubot said, "Here, check the villains book."

So Eggman grabbed the book and began searching for different villains that he could help with. Soon, he found one and said, "Ah, I think I got the perfect one."

Orbot said, "And who might that be sir?"

Eggman said, "That is none of your business. Now, I'm off to the swamp. Meanwhile, I want you two to keep your mouth shut and stay here."

So Eggman went to the swamp to meet that villain. Meanwhile, Cruella is also thinking of a plan to steal the Dearly Farm.

Cruella said, "Okay, I need a new plan to steal the farm from Anita and Rodger, but how?"

Soon, Horace and Jasper came.

Jasper said, "Cruella, I found some new fashion design you can make."

Cruella said, "Not now you stooges. I need to find out how to steal the farm and the puppies."

Horace said, "But Cruella, we always failed to take the farm, because of Jasper here."

Jasper gasped and said, "Why you..."

The two started attacking each other.

Cruella sighed and said, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Soon, the door bell rang. Cruella went to see who it is.

Cruella said, "Hello."

Eggman said, "Hello miss. Are you Cruella De Ville by any chance?"

Cruella said, "Well of course I am fatty. Now what do you want?"

Eggman said, "I am here to help you with your evil plan."

Cruella said, "What evil plan?"

Eggman said, "You know, your evil plan for whatever it is."

Cruella said, "And why do you care?"

Eggman said, "Because I believe that both of our evil plan had failed, because we've been doing the same thing over and over."

Cruella said, "What are you getting at?"

Eggman said, "Well, I think the best way to defeat our foe is to switch our job."

Cruella said, "You wanna be a fashion designer. Fat chance."

Eggman said, "No, I wanna help you with, whatever your goal is to do."

Cruella said, "Well, my goal is to take the Dearly Farm and kill those puppies for my own fashion design, but mostly just the Dearly Farm one."

Eggman said, "Hmm, that is some goal. My goal is to destroy Sonic the hedgehog and his crew so I can build my new Eggman Empire."

Cruella said, "Eggman Empire?"

Eggman said, "Yeah I'm still working on the gags."

Cruella said, "So, you wanna help me steal the Dearly Farm and destroy the puppies."

Eggman said, "Yes, that way our enemies won't know who they are working for."

Cruella said, "Hmm, sound fair. If I had to ask, who is this Sonic you speak of?"

Eggman show a picture of Sonic the hedgehog and his friends.

Cruella said, "Wow, they're even more worst than those mutt."

Eggman said, "So, do we have a deal?"

Cruella sighed and said, "Fine. So do I have any stooges that will help me with this?"

Eggman said, "Two robot name Orbot and Cubot. They're dimwit, but they'll help you learn about Sonic and his friends."

Cruella said, "Well my stooges are Jasper and Horace. They'll also help you give information about the puppies, Rodger, and Anita as well."

Eggman said, "Great, we shall destroy those pest once and for all."

So Eggman and Cruella switch places. Meanwhile, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot are exploring the wood.

Lucky said, "Ah, it a great day to be exploring the wood isn't it."

Rolly said, "Yeah. Pretty cool."

Spot said, "Boy, I hope we don't run into any danger. The wood can be very dangerous."

Cadpig said, "Oh come on Spot. Not all woods are dangerous. In fact, some can be peaceful to others."

Spot said, "Yeah if this was Heaven it would be peaceful."

Soon, they hit a bridge.

Lucky said, "Hey guys look, a bridge."

Cadpig said, "I never notice this bridge before."

Rolly said, "Me neither."

Lucky said, "Come on, let cross it."

Spot said, "No, this bridge is old. It could break and we can all fall in."

Rolly said, "Oh come on Spot. I'm sure it safe."

Spot said, "Not if our weight can somehow snap the wood."

Rolly said, "Are you calling me fat?"

Spot said, "No. I'm saying that no matter how safe the bridge is, it can always lead to some kind of danger."

Lucky said, "Well I'm gonna cross it myself now."

Cadpig said, "I don't think you should Lucky. You could get hurt."

Lucky said, "Hey I almost died as a baby, but survive didn't I and I got my lucky horseshoe."

Cadpig said, "That doesn't mean you'll be able to cross the bridge."

Lucky said, "Watch me."

So Lucky started crossing the bridge. As he was crossing it, the bridge started to shake and soon, Lucky tripped over and started falling. Right before he fell into the ground, he was saved by a blue hedgehog and place him down gently on the ground.

Lucky said, "Huh? What happened?"

Sonic said, "You fell, but I save you. Are you okay?"

Lucky said, "Yeah, thank for saving me. I'm Lucky."

Sonic said, "It nice to meet you Lucky. I'm Sonic the hedgehog."

Lucky said, "Wow. You can walk."

Sonic said, "Well of course I can. Some animals had ability for doing stuff."

Lucky said, "Cool."

Cadpig said, "Lucky."

Spot said, "Are you okay?"

Lucky said, "I'm fine guys. This is Sonic the hedgehog. Sonic, this is Cadpig, Rolly, and Spot."

Sonic said, "Aw, you all looked so cute."

Cadpig said, "Thank. Uh Mr. Sonic, is it okay if you pet me please?"

Sonic said, "Sure Cadpig."

Sonic started petting Cadpig.

Rolly said, "So Sonic, what brings you here?"

Sonic said, "Well, I notice a missing Chaos Emerald is somewhere nearby."

Spot said, "A what?"

Sonic said, "A Chaos Emerald is a small gem that glows. When you get all seven of them, something cool will happen."

Lucky said, "Wow, I never seen one before."

Cadpig said, "Hopefully we will find it."

Soon, Tails came and said, "Hey Sonic, according to my tracking device, the Chaos Emerald should be somewhere around here."

Sonic said, "Great, thank for the info Tails. Oh and Tails, this is Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot. Guys, this is my brother Tails."

Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot said, "Hello."

Tails said, "Aw, you looked so cute. It nice to meet you."

Spot said, "Wow, you have two tail."

Tails said, "Yep. I can easily fly too."

Rolly said, "Cool."

Lucky said, "So you're saying that a Chaos Emerald is somewhere around here."

Tails said, "Yep, it looked just like this one."

Cadpig said, "Maybe we can help."

Tails said, "That'll be great."

Rolly said, "I have the best nose so maybe I'll try looking for it."

Sonic said, "Great."

So Rolly sniff the Chaos Emerald and started sniffing for the one just like it. The others follow him. Soon, Rolly found it. It was hiding behind the bush.

Rolly said, "Hey Sonic, is this it?"

Sonic said, "Yeah."

Tails said, "That's the Chaos Emerald alright."

Lucky said, "How many more do you need?"

Sonic said, "We have now got six of them. There is only one more Chaos Emerald that we need to find."

Cadpig said, "I just hope we can find it soon."

Tails said, "So guys, why don't you show us around your neighborhood?"

Lucky said, "Sure."

So Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, and Spot went to show Sonic and Tails around their farm. Meanwhile, Eggman is looking for the home of Rodger and Anita. Soon, he found it. He knocked on the door.

Rodger said, "Hello."

Eggman said, "Hello. My name is Dr. Eggman and you must be Rodger and Anita."

Anita said, "Oh it nice to meet you Eggman. Would you like to come in?"

Eggman said, "That'll be great."

So Eggman enter the house and said, "My, what a nice place you have."

Rodger said, "Thanks. We bought this house long ago right before we moved in from the city."

Eggman said, "You don't say. What was the reason for moving here?"

Anita said, "Well, after we had a lot of puppies we sort of ran out of room so we came here instead."

Eggman said, "Nice."

Rodger said, "So where are you from?"

Eggman said, "Oh I used to live in some village. You know, doing stuff."

Anita said, "What sort of things do you do?"

Eggman said, "Oh just check up on some old friends of mine. Something like that."

Rodger said, "Well we hope you'll like it here."

Eggman said, "Oh I'm sure I will."

Meanwhile, Cruella went to Eggman's lair to find those two robot of his.

Cruella said, "Now, where are those two robot that Eggman told me all about?"

Soon, Orbot came and said, "Hello madame, can I help you?"

Cruella said, "Ah, are you one of Eggman's assistant?"

Orbot said, "Yes and are you the one that Eggman send you?"

Cruella said, "Yes. I am Cruella DeVil, but you can just call me Cruella. I am here to help what ever plan Eggman had to take over the world."

Orbot said, "Well, a hedgehog name Sonic is who he is after. He was trying to destroy him ever since he was born."

Cruella said, "I see and where can I find this Sonic character?"

Orbot said, "You'll find him at the village."

Cruella said, "Can you directly take me to the village?"

Orbot said, "Of course."

So Orbot took Cruella to the village.

Cruella said, "Wow, this village looked so peaceful."

Orbot said, "Yes. So now you can ask someone to know where Sonic is."

Cruella said, "Actually, I think I would look around first than destroying Sonic."

Orbot said, "If you wish."

So Orbot left.

Cruella said, "Okay, now let see what's going on here."

So Cruella looked around the village. As she was looking around, she notice a pink hedgehog who was making dresses.

Cruella said, "Hey, another fashion designer. Note to myself, fire Anita after this."

So Cruella went inside and said, "Hello, are you the world fashion designer here?"

Amy said, "Oh hello miss. Well, I'm not a fashion designer, but I do make good clothing."

Cruella said, "Interesting. Well, I am usually the head of the world fashion designer called the House of DeVil and I would like to hire you to be my employee."

Amy said, "Really?"

Cruella said, "Yes, just sign here and you'll be all set."

So Amy signed the paper.

Amy said, "Okay, so when can I start working?"

Cruella said, "Oh you don't need to come all the way to the House of DeVil to work. You can have your work here. I'll be coming by to check up on some dresses that you make."

Amy said, "Okay, thank."

Cruella said, "Now, tell me. Where does this hero live anyway?"

Amy said, "You mean Sonic. I'm not sure. He never tell me where he go all the time."

Cruella said, "How rude. Well then, let start by making some newest dresses that I can easily sell."

Amy said, "I'll get right to work."

So Amy started making dresses. Meanwhile, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot were finished showing Sonic and Tails around.

Sonic said, "Wow, this place is great."

Tails said, "Yeah, maybe you and Amy can have your next honeymoon here."

Sonic said, "TAILS!"

Tails said, "Well you can."

Lucky said, "Well I'm glad you like this place."

Rolly said, "You're welcome to visit us anytime."

Sonic said, "Great."

Lucky said, "So Sonic, ever heard of Thunderbolt?"

Sonic said, "Not really. Who is he anyway?"

Cadpig said, "Only the greatest super hero in the whole world."

Sonic said, "Oh really. Can Thunderbolt save the entire planet?"

Rolly said, "Well, not really."

Spot said, "He usually only stop bad guys and crooks."

Tails said, "Cool. Sonic and I along with our friends save the world too."

Lucky said, "How come we never seen you on TV before?"

Sonic said, "Well we were only broadcast only in our village and all of Mobius."

Spot said, "Well that explained it."

Sonic said, "Maybe Tails and I can take you guys there for a tour."

Cadpig said, "That'll be great."

So Sonic and Tails took Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot to Mobius for a tour. Meanwhile, Eggman, Rodger, and Anita are still talking about themselves.

Eggman said, "So Anita, do you work?"

Anita said, "Of course I do. I work at the House of DeVil."

Eggman said, "Sound like an interesting place. Who's your boss?"

Anita said, "Her name is Cruella."

Rodger said, "Or should I say a big witch."

Anita said, "Now Rodger."

Eggman said, "I see. Well, I better be going."

Anita said, "Are you sure you don't wanna stay a little longer?"

Eggman said, "No it fine. Thank for inviting me."

Rodger said, "Will we see you soon?"

Eggman said, "Yes, soon."

So Eggman left and without being detected, he went to Cruella's house to find Horace and Jasper. Soon, he found them.

Eggman said, "You there."

Jasper said, "Huh?"

Horace said, "Who are you?"

Eggman said, "Hehehehehehehe! I am Dr. Eggman. Your boss Cruella send me here to help you and help her with her plan."

Horace said, "She did."

Eggman said, "Yes, now give me ideas of how to steal the farm."

Jasper said, "Well Eggman sir, we kind of ran out of ideas."

Horace said, "Yeah, we did everything we could."

Eggman said, "Hmmm, have you ever try the robotizer?"

Jasper said, "What is that?"

Eggman said, "It a machine that can turn anybody into a robot."

Horace said, "Wait, didn't we try a robot before."

Jasper hit Horace and said, "Not that kind of robot you idiot."

Eggman said, "Great, now I left the robotizer back in Robotropolis. The only thing we need to do is lure Rodger and Anita there so that way when they turn into robot, they'll be in my command and maybe I'll ask them to give the farm to Cruella."

Horace said, "That is a good plan, but how are we gonna lure them there?"

Eggman said, "Well, I want you to leave these two cards to them saying that they are invited to visit me at Robotropolis. Then that map will lure them to the robotizer."

Jasper said, "Hmm, sound reasonable."

Eggman said, "Now before you do this, is there anyone else that lives in the farm beside Anita and Rodger?"

Horace said, "Nanny does."

Jasper said, "And all of the other puppies."

Eggman said, "Okay, so just give these three to Rodger, Anita, and Nanny. Now get to work and do not fail me."

Horace said, "We won't let you down."

Jasper said, "Right."

So the two went right to work. Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails show Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot around Mobius.

Lucky said, "Wow Sonic, this is a good place."

Sonic said, "Yep. Now let me show you to our friends house."

Cadpig said, "Great."

The two took them to Stick's house.

Sonic said, "Stick, are you there?"

Stick came and said, "Hey Sonic, hey Tails. What up?"

Tails said, "We want you to meet our friends. Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot."

Lucky said, "Hello."

Stick said, "Aw, they all look so cute."

Stick grabbed them and gave them a hug.

Rolly said, "Ah, you're squishing us."

Stick then place them down.

Cadpig said, "So, you're a honey badger right."

Stick said, "Yep. I tend to be a little crazy, but I only do that for some reason."

Spot said, "Yeah, another crazy one is Cadpig."

Cadpig said, "Hey!"

Spot said, "Well it true."

Stick said, "Well anyway, I gotta go now. I got busy things to do."

So Stick left.

Sonic said, "Come on guys, there is someone else that I want you to meet."

So Sonic and Tails took them to the next person. As they were walking, Knuckles came by and said, "Hey Sonic, hey Tails. What up?"

Sonic said, "Hey Knuckles. I want you to meet Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot."

Knuckles said, "Nice to meet you guys."

Lucky said, "Nice to meet you too Knuckles. Wow, you're so tall."

Knuckles said, "I've been working out. I just love to punch and smash stuff."

Rolly said, "Cool."

Tails said, "Hey Knuckles you don't happen to find any Chaos Emerald have you."

Knuckles said, "No. I've haven't been able to hunt."

Sonic said, "But you used to be a treasure hunter."

Knuckles said, "Yeah, but now I'm past that."

Spot said, "Well it was nice meeting you."

Knuckles said, "Yep. Well, see ya."

So Knuckles left.

Cadpig said, "Okay Sonic, is there anyone else that we need to meet?"

Sonic said, "Yep. Follow me."

So Sonic and Tails took them to Amy's house. Sonic knocked on the door and said, "Hey Amy, are you home?"

Amy came out and said, "Oh hey Sonic. Sorry, I can't help fight robots today. I'm busy making dresses."

Sonic said, "Oh okay. Well, anyway. I want you to meet Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, and Spot."

Spot said, "Hi there miss."

Amy said, "Aw, you all looked so cute."

Rolly said, "So why are you making so many dresses?"

Amy said, "Oh a nice lady came by and she hired me to make fashion design for clothing."

Tails said, "Wow."

Lucky said, "Wait, lady, fashion design, clothing. I don't know, I think that lady looked pretty familiar."

Cadpig said, "Yeah and I can't put my paw together."

Sonic said, "Well anyway, I hope you get those dresses done."

Amy said, "Will do. See ya."

So Amy went back inside. Soon, Rolly's stomach rumble.

Tails said, "I think somebody is hungry."

Rolly said, "Hehe, yeah I guess I am."

Sonic said, "Come on, let get back to Dearly Farm so we can feed you."

Lucky said, "Great."

So they all went straight to Dearly Farm. Meanwhile, Jasper and Horace quietly tip toe their way to Rodger and Anita porch. They carefully place down the letter, knocked on the door, and ran off. Rodger came out and saw the letter. He took them inside and said, "Hey Anita, Nanny, we got a letter."

Nanny said, "Who is it from?"

Rodger said, "It from Eggman. He invited us to go to his house today."

Anita said, "Oh, how nice."

Nanny said, "Should we bring the puppies?"

Rodger said, "No, I don't think so. I don't want the puppies making a mess at Eggman place. Come on, let get going."

So Rodger, Anita, and Nanny got themselves ready and went straight to Eggman's house. Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot had just made it to Dearly Farm.

Sonic said, "Alright guys, we're home."

Lucky said, "Great."

Rolly said, "I'm so hungry I can eat anything."

Tails said, "So, who's your owner?"

Lucky said, "Our owner is Rodger and Anita. Nanny is also in there too."

Sonic said, "Great, let go."

So they went inside the house to search for Rodger, Anita, and Nanny.

Sonic said, "Rodger, Anita, Nanny, are you home?"

Cadpig said, "That odd, where can they be?"

Spot said, "Maybe they're not home yet."

Rolly said, "Aw, but I'm hungry. I need to eat."

Tails said, "Calm down Rolly, I'll get you some treat."

Tails went to check the cabinet for dog food, but it wasn't in there."

Tails said, "Uh, where's the dog foods?"

Lucky said, "Oh we don't use the cabinet to get our foods."

Sonic said, "Then how do you do it?"

Lucky said, "Follow me."

So they all headed toward the machine that makes the food.

Lucky said, "You see, everyday Nanny ride that cycle over there and the Kanine Krunchies comes out from inside the tower."

Tails said, "Wow, that is some great invention. I should totally build this someday."

Rolly said, "Well can you build it later? I'm starving."

Tails said, "Right, Kanine Krunchies coming up."

So Tails got on the cycle and began riding it for the treats to come out. As the bell rang, all of the dogs began rushing in to eat.

Tails said, "Wow, I love this."

Sonic said, "Maybe we should make it too whenever Eggman comes to attack us."

Tails said, "Right."

So after they all ate, they went to watch Thunderbolt. Meanwhile, Rodger, Anita, and Nanny have just arrive to Eggman's place.

Eggman said, "Welcome friends."

Rodger said, "Hello there Eggman. Wow, nice place you got here."

Eggman said, "Thanks. I've been doing some remodeling."

Nanny said, "My, this place looked a little dusty."

Anita said, "Nanny."

Eggman said, "No it okay. I do clean the place up. Come on, let me show you around."

So Eggman show them around the building. As they were walking, Rodger, Anita, and Nanny saw so many robots.

Rodger said, "So Eggman, how come you have so many robots here?"

Eggman said, "Oh I just like to invent robots to help do some charity work."

Anita said, "Well we could use some robots at home."

Nanny said, "Yeah, I couldn't take care of a hundred and one dogs in just one day."

Eggman said, "Well basically these robots are not for sale, but I do have them program to help people."

Rodger said, "Wow."

Eggman said, "Now, I wanna show you these machine. It is very powerful. It turned your mind into anything."

Anita said, "Cool."

Eggman said, "Now what I want you to do is to step on each of these circle and wait for me to program it."

Nanny said, "Sure."

So the three step on the circle as Eggman went to the control room. Eggman smiled evilly and push the button to trapped them all in.

Rodger said, "Uh Eggman, is this how we turn our mind into anything?"

Eggman said, "Oh, your mind will turn alright, it'll turn you evil once I robotize you."

Nanny said, "What?"

Anita said, "Robotize?"

Eggman said, "Yes. I have lure you all in here to robotize you and then you'll do anything I say. Especially giving me the Dearly Farm."

Rodger said, "WHAT!"

Eggman said, "Bye bye friends."

Eggman pushed the button and they all started being robotize. Soon, it was complete.

Eggman said, "Oh yes. Now I can finally take over the world with this, but first I have to show them to Sonic and his little puppies friends. Robots, come with me."

So they all headed to Dearly Farm. Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, and the rest of the puppies are watching Thunderbolt.

Sonic said, "Wow Lucky, Thunderbolt is a great dog."

Lucky said, "He's not just a great dog Sonic. He's a hero."

Sonic said, "Wow."

Tails said, "He just might be a better hero than you Sonic."

Sonic said, "Oh I don't think so Tails. There are skills that I have that he don't have."

Cadpig said, "Well I'm sure both you and Thunderbolt can have the same skills."

Rolly said, "Speaking of which, I wonder why Rodger, Anita, and Nanny are not home yet."

Lucky said, "Not sure. I know mom and dad are visiting the old city, but they haven't been gone for this long."

Spot said, "Uh guys, did Rodger, Anita, and Nanny ask for a new flying machine?"

Lucky said, "No, why?"

Spot said, "Look."

They all turned around and saw a man on a flying machine with three robots. Sonic and Tails gasped.

Eggman said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Sonic, Tails and friends."

Sonic said, "Eggman. What are you doing here?"

Eggman said, "Oh I'm just here to drop by to tell you that I win and you lose."

Tails said, "What you mean by that?"

Eggman said, "Let me talk to the puppies. Now, can any of you puppies tell me the owner of this Dearly Farm?"

Lucky said, "Rodger, Anita, and Nanny. Why?"

Eggman said, "Well let just say that I have robotized them.

Sonic and Tails gasped.

Cadpig said, "Robots?"

Sonic said, "Not just any robots. Robotized."

Rolly said, "What does that mean?"

Sonic said, "It mean that they'll be in control by Eggman."

Eggman said, "That's right Sonic and I already ask them to give me the Dearly Farm."

Lucky said, "Wait, why would you want the Dearly Farm?"

Eggman said, "I'm just doing this for a friend of mine. She's doing her part of the job."

Spot said, "Wait a minute. That would be Cruella."

Tails said, "Who?"

Lucky said, "Of course. Eggman and Cruella must've switch places so they can do part of the evil deed together."

Tails said, "So you're saying that if Eggman is doing Cruella job, she might be doing his job."

Sonic said, "And that must mean she is looking to destroy me."

Eggman said, "Yes, but if you play nicely and hand over the Dearly Farm and the Chaos Emerald, I be happy to let you live."

Cadpig said, "We'll never give you anything you Baldy McNose Hair."

Eggman said, "Grr, you're gonna regret that. Anita, Rodger, Nanny, seize them."

So the robots started to catch them.

Lucky said, "Sonic, what are we gonna do?"

Sonic said, "Okay. Here's the plan. Lucky, Spot, and I will find Cruella and stop her. Tails, Rolly, and Cadpig, round up all the puppies and the other animals and make sure they're safe."

Tails said, "On it. Come on guys."

So everybody got right to work. Meanwhile, Amy had just finished making dresses for Cruella.

Amy said, "Alright Cruella, I finished the dresses. What do you think?"

Cruella said, "Hmm, it looked rather good, but not good enough."

Amy said, "Oh come on. It looked perfect."

Cruella said, "And I say it is not perfect. Now, you have to start over."

Amy said, "But..."

Cruella said, "DO IT!"

So Amy quickly got right back to work. Meanwhile, Sonic, Lucky, and Spot had just made it to the village.

Lucky said, "Alright, now where is Cruella?"

Sonic said, "That's odd. Why isn't she destroying the village?"

Spot said, "I thought she was suppose to destroy you."

Sonic said, "Yes, but Eggman job was to do two thing. First destroy me and build an Eggman Empire."

Lucky said, "Well, maybe she's probably doing another evil deed."

Sonic said, "And what might that be?"

Lucky said, "Hmm, her part was to kill us and take the farm. Also, she's a fashion designer."

Sonic said, "Wait, Amy design dresses too."

Spot said, "She does."

Sonic said, "Yeah. That's why she was busy this morning. Come on."

So they all rushed to Amy's house. Sonic knocked on the door."

Sonic said, "Amy, are you in there?"

Amy came out of the room with her crazy look. The three gasped in horror.

Sonic said, "Amy, what happened?"

Amy said, "Hehehehehehehe! I was making dresses, but Cruella decided for me to make more cause I can't make it right. Hahahahahahahahaa!"

Lucky said, "Oh no."

Spot said, "She is worst than when Anita did it."

Sonic said, "Amy, calm down. You can't make dresses for her. She's evil."

Amy said, "Oh I know evil my darling Sonic, but Cruella want me to shower her with more dresses. Ahahahahahahahahaa!"

Sonic said, "Oh great I have lost Amy. Lucky, get me a bucket of water."

Lucky said, "Got it."

So Lucky went to bring some water for Sonic. Then Sonic threw the water at Amy, causing her to turn back to normal.

Amy said, "What the? Huh? What happened?"

Sonic said, "Amy, are you okay?"

Amy said, "I think so. Man my head hurt. I was making dresses for Cruella until she keep telling me to make more for her."

Spot said, "But you can't make more for her."

Lucky said, "She's evil. Not only that she also want to destroy us and take the farm. Now that she and Eggman had switch she is now trying to destroy Sonic."

Amy gasped and said, "Oh no."

Sonic said, "So where is she?"

Amy said, "Well right now she's at the bathroom. So what are we gonna do?"

Sonic said, "Hmm, I got it. We can both set a trap by luring Eggman and Cruella together."

Lucky said, "And how are we gonna do that?"

Sonic said, "We'll lure them in. Amy, build a trap at Eggman's lair. Lucky and Spot, you get Cruella and get her to the lair while I get Eggman."

Spot said, "Isn't that a little too risky?"

Sonic said, "Risky is my middle name. Now let do it."

So they all got right to work. With Lucky and Spot, Lucky knocked on the door.

Cruella said, "Coming."

Cruella opened the door and saw Lucky and Spot. She gasped and said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the mutt and his girlfriend."

Spot said, "What? I am not Lucky's girlfriend and you know it lady."

Cruella said, "And you figure out my plan all along did you."

Lucky said, "It was you and Eggman."

Cruella said, "Fine, well leave before I destroy you."

Lucky said, "Actually, we have a surprise for you."

Cruella said, "You do."

Spot said, "Yep. It um..."

Lucky said, "Eggman made a coat made out of Dalmatian pup and you might wanna see it."

Cruella said, "He did."

Spot said, "Yeah, he probably didn't wanna tell you cause he was nervous."

Cruella said, "Oh, how sweet. Well then, take me to his lair."

So Lucky and spot took Cruella to Eggman's lair. Meanwhile, Tails, Cadpig, and Rolly finished rounding up all the puppies.

Tails said, "Alright, is that everyone?"

Cadpig said, "Yep."

Rolly said, "We have all of them."

Tails said, "Great, we sure have a lot of puppies. I didn't know your parents would make this much."

Rolly said, "Actually mom and dad only gave birth to thirteen and the rest were at the farm."

Tails said, "Whoa."

Soon, Sonic came and said, "Hey Tails, did you and the others round them up?"

Tails said, "Hey Sonic. We round up all the puppies."

Sonic said, "Great, now you, Cadpig, and Rolly keep an eye on the puppies while I lure Eggman to a trap."

Cadpig said, "But what about Rodger, Anita, and Nanny?"

Sonic said, "Just keep an eye on them. I already got Lucky and Spot taking Cruella to Eggman's lair while Amy set a trap."

Tails said, "Okay, careful Sonic."

So Sonic search to look for Eggman. Soon, he found him."

Sonic said, "Hey Egghead."

Eggman said, "Grr, well if it isn't Sonic. Back so soon I hope."

Sonic said, "Yes and I am here to give you a message that Cruella gave me."

Eggman said, "What kind of message?"

Sonic said, "Cruella wanted me to tell you that you have a great mustache."

Eggman said, "Oh I do huh. Well I keep them long and neat."

Sonic said, "In fact, she got a special surprise for you at your lair."

Eggman said, "She does."

Sonic said, "Yep. Go there right now."

So Eggman went back to his lair as Sonic follow him. Soon, as Eggman enter his lair, he saw Cruella on the way. He went over to her and said, "Hey Cruella."

Cruella said, "Eggman darling. I heard you have a surprise for me."

Eggman said, "Of course I do. You have a surprise for me."

Cruella said, "Yep. So what is your surprise?"

Eggman said, "Uh, I was about to ask you the same thing."

Cruella said, "What you mean?"

Soon, a metal cage fall and trapped Cruella and Eggman in.

Eggman said, "What the?"

Cruella said, "What is the meaning of this?"

Amy said, "Ha, you're trapped."

Eggman said, "Grr, you tricked us."

Lucky said, "Yep and it was a good trick."

Cruella said, "When I get my hand on you mutt I will destroy you."

Sonic said, "Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

Spot said, "We'll just leave you two in there until we save Rodger, Anita, and Nanny."

So they left back to Dearly Farm.

Sonic said, "Hey Tails."

Tails said, "Hey Sonic, did you and the others stop Eggman and Cruella?"

Sonic said, "Yep. Did you track down Rodger, Anita, and Nanny?"

Tails said, "Yep. I got Rolly and Cadpig to chase them so they can get distracted by the other pups."

Sonic said, "Cool."

Lucky said, "But how are we gonna get Rodger, Anita, and Nanny back to normal?"

Sonic said, "Don't worry, I got this."

So Sonic race to Robotropolis to get the robotizer and bring it back to Dearly Farm.

Spot said, "Sonic, how is that gonna help?"

Sonic said, "We just need to reverse the process of the robotizer and then they'll turn back to normal in no time."

Lucky said, "Great. Hey Cadpig, Rolly, bring them here."

So Cadpig and Rolly ran to the robotizer for Rodger, Anita, and Nanny to reach. After the three enter the robotizer, Sonic quickly trapped them in and reverse the process. Soon, they were back to normal.

Rodger said, "Whoa, what happened?"

Tails said, "Rodger, Anita, Nanny, are you okay?"

Anita said, "Yeah, but how did we get here?"

Lucky said, "It a long story, but we save the day."

Amy said, "And we stopped Eggman and Cruella from taking over the Dearly Farm and the world."

Rodger said, "Wow, well thank you all."

Sonic said, "No problem. It was fun."

Tails said, "Well Sonic, Amy, we gotta head back to the village."

Sonic said, "Right."

Nanny said, "Are you sure you guys won't be staying?"

Sonic said, "We love to, but we got our own village to take care of. They can't be there alone without us."

Lucky said, "Well Sonic, it been great."

Sonic said, "It been great too Lucky. Maybe I might swing by when I get the chance."

Lucky said, "Yeah."

So they all waved goodbye and they went back home.

The End.


End file.
